Seize the Day: Year One ON HOLD
by Ally0419
Summary: Charlie hasn't had the best life. When your dad's a murder, your mom's dead, your uncle's a werewolf, and your best friend's the chosen one, things don't always go your way. Especially when you find out you're destined to be evil. Follow Charlie through her seven years filled with laughs, tears, and worst of all..Homework. But you know what they say, you just have to seize the day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my first story! Yay! I've been wanting to write this for a while. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed and so is positive feedback ;) This story is about my OC, Charlotte Black, in Harry Potter's time, there will be a mix of things from both the movie and the book. Hope you like it! **

_He ran as fast as he could, not even realizing what he was about to do. Not even thinking of the consequences. He was blinded, blinded by fury, blinded by the death's of his loved ones. How could someone who he had been the best of mates with, just betray them like that? He's was going to hell, oh yes, even if he had to take him there himself._

_That was the last thing Sirius Black thought to himself, before handing over the only joy he had left in his life, to his best friend._

_Be Safe, Charlotte Black._

**Eleven Years Later**

Charlie Black wasn't someone who liked to draw attention to herself. Probably due to the fact that her uncle was a werewolf, or the fact that her father was a low life traitor, but little did she know the quiet life she wanted wasn't going to come anytime soon.

"Are you exited?"

"More like nervous."

"Why are you nervous you should be delighted!"

"It's just that- I know it's dumb, but what if I don't make any friends or I fail all my classes?"

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with someone as sweet as you,? And magic is in your blood, your mum was one the the most amazing witches I have ever met."

"Thanks Uncle Rem."

"No problem, Charlie." I knew better than to ask about my father. I wanted to see him off with a smile rather than a pained expression.

_'Toot Toot!'_

"Well that's my Que!" I stated with a sigh. After spending so much time with someone, you think you'd be happy when you leave each other.

"Good Luck, Charlie." He said giving me a tight hug. I waved at him one more time, before getting on the train that lead me to my home for the next seven years.

**On The Train**

"Um, excuse me do you think I could sit he- Oh you're full,? Never mind then sorry."

"Sorry to intrude but do you think I could- I can't,? Oh I apologize for bothering you then."

"Can I please- No,? Okay goodbye then." Seven compartments later, I finally found a nearly empty compartment. There were only two boys inside.

"Hullo, um do you think I could, stay in here?" I asked nervously. Expecting them to say no I was ready to leave, but was shocked when one of them took my trunk, while the other grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"Sure you can stay here!, I'm Seamus Finnigan and this is Dean Thomas."** [A/N: Bet those weren't the two boys you were thinking of ;)]**

"Oh, hello my name is Charlie, thanks for letting me stay here I've been searching for compartment for over twenty minutes."

"No problem Char!" Well he was a happy one.

"Surname?"

"Erm. I'd rather not say." I winced, would they treat me any different if they knew who my father was?

"It's okay that's not important, so do you like football?"

"What's football?" I asked

"No, why did you have to ask him, now we're doomed!"

"Well you see football is the best game ever, it's played by..."

**A Couple Of Hours And Wizard Candy Later**

"I'm Bored!" Wailed Seamus.

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Lets play exploding snap!" Yes! This was my game! I'm going to beat them so bad! "OK!"

**Two And ¾ Games of Exploding Snap Later**

Me and Seamus were tied, each of us winning one game. (Dean lost both, he said it was because he was made to play chess, yeah right! I bet I can beat him at chess any day.) This it! I shall win!

"YES!"

"NO!"

I can't believe he won. Jerk.

"Let's play wizards chess!" Oh yeah! Now this I will win at!

"Lets do it!"

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I can't believe Dean won. Jerk.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Lets pl-"

"Have any of you seen a toad?" We all looked up to see a girl staring at us weirdly. I guess we did look pretty odd. Seamus was lying on the floor playing with my hair, his face scorched from our earlier games. Dean was laying down on the seat his long legs sticking up straight in the air, up against the side of the train. I was hanging upside down on the seat. My long,dark hair kept hitting Seamus in the face, so he just decided to start messing with it.

"No sorry."

"That's okay, what is that you're playing?"

"You mean Exploding Snap?" Dean asked.

"Sound fascinating, tell me all about it!" She said inviting herself in. Well okay then.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Seamus Finnigan"

"Dean Thomas"

"Charlie"

"Last name?"

"That's not something I like to share with others."

"Well why not?" Why does she care so much? If I wanted to tell her I would've.

"Does it matter?" Dean said.

"Yeah, if she doesn't want to say she doesn't have to." Seamus added. These guys were awesome.

"Fine, I was just curious."

"It's okay I overreacted." I felt bad, I wish I could tell them, but if your dad was a murder you wouldn't want anyone to know you were related to him either.

"You should get changed, I expect we'll be arriving soon." With that she was gone. Well, she seemed nice, please note my sarcasm. It doesn't matter anyways she was right. "I'll go find somewhere else to change."

"Ok" They said absentmindedly.

"I walked around trying to find the bathroom but found a empty compartment instead. Guess it'll have to do. I quickly got changed, and was starting to leave when I was stopped by two boys, I bet this was their compartment. Oops...

"Who are you?" The ginger one said.

"Oh sorry, I thought this compartment was empty I just needed a place to change. I'm Charlie by the way." I said holding my hand out.

"I'm Ron Weasly." He said taking it.

"And I'm...Well, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said wincing, as if waiting for me to freak out.

"Hullo!" Poor Harry, he seemed shocked that I hadn't over reacted, I bet he gets that a lot. "Well I should get going.."

"Yeah, so should we." Ron replied with a smirk. "What?"

"We're here."

"What? When did we-never mind, might as well walk down together."

"Okay. So Charlie, what house are planning to be in?" Harry asked as we made our way off the train.

"I was thinking Gryffindor since that was where my mum was put in." But what if I wasn't? What if I was in Slytherin, like my dad's family? He should have been put in Slytherin, I thought bitterly.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

**A/N: Alright that's it for chapter one! Did you like it or hate it? Please let me know...so review...please? All you have to do is click on it, i just bought a new one and it's lonely! :3 By the way, sorry if my writing skills suck, i'm new at this and will most likely get better. Thanks once again for at least reading it XD Sorry it's short, they'll get longer later.**

Oops almost forgot: Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's!

Cheesy Joke:

See you later _Ally-_gator! Ha! Get it cause i'm called Ally0419...and yeah...i'll stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys :/ I feel like a jerk. It's only the second chapter and I already haven't posted for months -_- I promise I will finish this story no matter what. I've just been so busy lately with school and moving apartments and blah. I'll stop making excuses. Without further ado, chapter two~**

**P.S-That rhymed. Hee Hee.**

**P.P.S- Thank you to the people who reviewed, and favorited this story! You guys are my best friends :D**

**P.P.S- To Bookworm56****35: ****I could try, but I kinda need more information!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's! **

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGubbers. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"Professor McGoggles needs to loosen up a bit!" I whisper to Ron and Harry. Professor McGoneball gave us the the evil-eye as we tried to control our laughter. Apparently I didn't whisper softly enough, for I heard the slightly irritating voice of Hermione Granger begin to tell us off.

"It's McGonagall, not McGoogle or whatever you were saying, now be quiet and wipe your nose Weasly." Sorry jeez, it's not like I haven't heard this all before from Uncle Remy. Who was she to go off on us? Seriously, did she just hit puberty or something?

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." You could already see who was expecting to be in each house, by the way they reacted when they called out each house.

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, Seamus's scorched face, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. I self-consciously tried to brush through my long, curly hair, and tie my tie. Too bad I didn't know how, oh well.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Is it true?" said an extremley pale boy. Seriously someone needs to go to the beach. "They were saying all down the train that Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thick set and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards-except you know they were eleven...

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the very pale boy carelessly, noticing where we were all looking.

"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" I said angrily. Seriously what's this bloke's problem? We were at Hogwarts for goodness sake! He just scoffed and completely ignored me, like I was an annoying fly or turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Oh no, he did not just look at me and Ron like that. I looked at Harry, he wasn't seriously thinking of being this jerk's 'friend' was he?

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. I bet that was the most color his face ever got.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly.

"Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that _girl_, and it'll rub off on you."

"Hey I have a name you know!"

"Oh really? Too bad I don't care enough to learn it." Oh it was on. I raised my fist to punch him in his stupid, scrawny face, when my fist was stopped by a familiar hand.

"Don't let him get to you Charlie." I turned to see Dean's hand stopping my punch. "Yeah, who listens to jerk who's four feet tall anyways?" Seamus added in. Which of course made me laugh because, Seamus was shorter than Malfoy. Malfoy was about to reply when McGog-Er I mean McGonagall walked in practally strangling us with her expression.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me." I never really took the time to realize how beautiful this castle really was. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led all of us up there, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the rest of the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the creppy people staring, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione turned and whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

For once, I didn't care that Hermione was annoying, we were both here sharing this wonderful moment. "That's amazing." I smiled at her.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. I quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and old and extremely dirty. I hope I don't have to put that thing on my head...

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and out of all the things it could do, it began to sing. Really? Okay then...

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

Oops, sorry hat now I kind of feel bad for judging it.

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. That was the coolest thing I have ever seen.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

A moment's pause — "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. I guess Hufflepuff wouldn't be that bad.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. I knew my name would come up any second now, and surely it did.

As I walked up to the stool, whispers broke out all over the room.

"Black, Charlotte"

"Black? As in Sirius Black?"

"Is that Sirius Black's daughter?"

"I heard that the whole Black family went bad, even Sirius Black who was sorted into Gryffindor"

"I heard her mother-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! YES, MY FATHER WAS SIRIUS BLACK, YES I KNOW HE WAS A TERRIBLE PERSON, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT. Would all of you liked to get judged on something your father did? Yes I realize he's a murder, but that has nothing to do with me. So if you all are done, I would appreciate being able to get sorted without a whole bunch of people-who I don't even know by the way- judge me without getting to know me. So save me, and everyone a lot of time and say it to my face- or better yet keep it to yourself." Everyone was staring at me in shock. Hey, it's not my fault I have a temper! Jeez these people need to get a life. I turned around and sat down on the stool, waiting for Professor McGonagall to place the hat on my head.

"Thanks Minnie." I said remembering the nickname Uncle Remus told me that they used to call her. I swear I saw a ghost of a smile light up her face, right before she slipped the hat on my head and darkness took over.

**Okay guys that's the end of chapter two! What house do you think she's going to be in? Leave a review and tell me ;) The next chapter will be up this weekend, promise! **

**P.S- I need a two minor characters to be dorm-mates! If you're interested P.M. me and i'll send you the form :) I might even make them a major character if i REALLY like them! No Gary or Mary-sue's!**

**Cheesy Joke of the Day:**

**Why did the skeleton go to the movies alone?**

**Because he had no_body_****to go with!**

**Okay :)**

**See-ya later Ally-Gators!**


End file.
